Dear Avatar Aang
by mismatchedbutterflywings
Summary: Pema said writing a letter would help.A letter to one of the past avatars. But could it truly heal the desolation the young avatar felt from the loss of her best friend?
1. Dear Avatar Aang

**I don't own The last airbender or legend of Korra..All rights to bryke.**

* * *

_Dear Avatar Aang,_

_Pema says this will help me. _

_She says this will make everything alright. I can tell she's lying. I know she's lying._

_So are Tenzin and Mako and Bolin. They're all lying._

_Everything can't be okay. _

_Not if Naga's not here anymore. Not if I am at a loss._

_I can-_

She crumples the parchment. The thought of Naga brings the familiar tears back to the rim of her eyes. The thought of being defeated brings those tears running feverishly down her hot cheeks. The thought of losing part of her brought that familiar heartache that fuelled these tears.

Weird noises escaped her mouth. Loud shrieks and ugly sobs. She only knew this sound to be that of a person mourning, a cruel elegy that the guards outside her bedroom door are obliged to listen to every day. She had given up trying to bend again. She knew it was gone forever. She was nothing now.

Just another face in the sea of non-benders, and it was her own fault.

"_Naga! Naga! Don't do this Amon! I'll do anything you want me to, just let her go! Please!" _

"_Ah. The Avatar is begging. Such a shame. I always thought you were headstrong and fierce. In fact you were the last person I thought would ever beg."_

_His voice was enough to make her skin crawl and the hairs on the back of her neck to stand. She had never felt so afraid before. Korra hadn't meant for this to happen. The plan was simple. Infiltrate Amon's hideout, wipe him out and victory is theirs. But she was a fool to waste her time asking questions. Demanding to know how exactly he could take away a person's bending. She was at a loss. And now, her only best friend will suffer from her folly. There was still one thing that she had managed to obey. _

"_Don't enter the Avatar state at any cost! We cannot afford to lose our last hope."_

_She could obey Tenzin's words, until now. _

_The lightning stick had appeared out of nowhere, and Korra noticed that it looked much bigger, much more charged. She had always liked lightning. The blue of it always enticed her._

_But not like this._

_Not when it was going to be used to kill her. _

_She was relieved, for once, that they had stopped striking Naga. At least her pet polar bear dog will get to return home to where she prefers. She mustered all her courage for her imminent death like an Avatar should._

_But she had miscalculated. _

_Oh and how drastic her miscalculation was._

_For in that second, determined to force the avatar into that powerful defence mechanism to end the Avatar lineage completely, Amon switched his aim from the avatar to her furry companion. That was the moment everything around her went completely berserk and slowly at the same time. She watched with the wide blues of her eyes as Amon inched further away from her and came closer to Naga. _

_She knew what was coming. She knew it was happening. Naga was already whimpering, clearly in pain. Her beady brown eyes, filled with melancholy, accepting her fate. The blinding blue light obstructed their sight and as if on cue, a loud, final whelp, escaped from Naga. _

_And that did it. _

_Adrenaline pumped through her veins, Korra felt herself succumb to the fiery determination to end Amon. She knew what was at stake, but how else could she avenge her best friend? How else could she avenge the only living thing that comforted her, who acted like the companion she never had in those lonely days in the compound? Montages of their time together flashed right before her eyes, right before her vision clouded and surrenders to a fierce, glowing light. The instant she went in, she felt aged, wise with knowledge of her past lives, powerful with the three elements she could summon at her fingertips. And as she spoke, her voice echoed with the voices of the past Avatars. _

"_You wanted this to happen, Amon. And now, you will get what you deserve! You have threatened the lives of the innocent and devastated civilians. You will pay the ultimate pri-" _

_But she couldn't continue, because, in that instant, Amon had attacked from behind her and she could feel his sandpaper thumb, firm, in between her temple and a series of jabs on her back. _

_Amon stood over her and as he spoke, the victory in his voice was unmistakable. _

"_No Avatar, you have paid the price."_

She didn't know what had happened after that but only that she managed to live. It was a miracle. But she was the only one who felt like it wasn't. It wasn't, because of so many reasons. So what if she lived? She is the Avatar. As soon as the wave of realization overwhelmed her, she corrected herself.

She _was_ the Avatar.

And no amount of denial would bring back her bending at all. Republic city had fallen and soon, she would be flown back to the South Pole and let the metal benders deal with the situation.

For the first time in her life, Korra was genuinely scared and allowed this fear to surface and drown her, completely. She castigated herself with this fear by her continuous refusals to sleep and eat.

Not a single person could help her. Not one.

And the scary thing is, she didn't want help, no matter how badly she was in need of it.


	2. Out in the open

"So you're leaving soon?"

The obvious question flew from Mako's lips and hung itself in the still air. Korra had never been so bothered by his presence. Her left eye twitched even more as the shuffling of his feet became louder as he approached her. She was a mess and Mako was on her list of people she hoped would never see her like this.

"You know, even when you're not speaking, you still infuriate me." Mako hoped his weak attempt of a tease could at least bring a small tug at the corner of her lips. But his attempt was fruitless.

When she still didn't budge, Mako sank to the floor beside her and like he had done many times, and hoped he still would for many more times, removed his scarf that was wound around his neck, and carefully wrapped it around Korra's.

Minutes of ear-bashing silence accompanied them as their eyes study the floor. Mako studied the cracks in the floorboards and how the light from the small opening of the drawn curtains casted a heavenly glow onto the wood. But Korra had memorized every crease and crack and splinter in the floorboards around her. Every splinter she assigned a memory and every crack she filled with her sorrows. So she wasn't fascinated at all by the way the light ignited the splinters of the wood. But, the Avatar felt the compelling urge to show her gratitude for his small act of comfort.

"Thanks." Her hoarse voice was a whisper in the breeze that entered through the gap in the curtains, but Mako could hear her loud and clear.

"I think you need it more than I do. It helps, you know." He counseled after he caught the slight smile on her lips.

"How does it help?" Her hoarse voice was still just a whisper, but seeing as how he was sitting remarkably close to her, it was as if she was whispering straight into his ear. Her question took him off guard for awhile, but after a few seconds, he answered.

"I don't really know. I guess sometimes you just need to feel something soft and warm against your skin. It's like a small fire, dancing on your skin to comfort you."

He was right. Her neck had never felt so relaxed with the warmth of the scarf. It was comforting and Korra was vaguely remembered of how fire once burned and thrived in her.

It wasn't after Mako left, that Korra felt a gamut of feelings bubbling in her empty stomach. At least she felt emotionally better and her emotional turmoil was slowly ceasing. And then she felt it. She felt a sudden desperation to leave her room after being cooped up in it for weeks. Maybe it was because someone cared enough to ignore her protests for interaction or maybe it was just because she had Mako's scarf on that seemed to comfort and heal her better than time itself.

There were no sentries around when Korra dragged herself to the center of Air Temple Island. Of course she knew that there would be others watching this incredible phenomenon from inside. She could only imagine Tenzin walking out to her and patting her back with a wrinkled hand and with an even more wrinkled smile on his face. But, nobody was there to greet her.

She had forgotten that all the sentries and Tenzin were needed in the capture of Amon and decided it was wise to just focus on getting better than in her desperate need to avenge Naga.

She staggered her way to where she had once trained alone in the night, under the stars that accompanied princess Yue in the night sky. Her radio was still there, and she remembered the time she had heard Amon's rustic voice escape from the speakers and until this day, her skin would crawl.

Korra could only bring herself to take a slow staggering stroll on the grounds of Air Temple Island, bathing in the rays of the setting sun in the distance. She kept her eyes downcast all the way to the steps leading downwards to the dock and sat in silence before she heard light footsteps making their way to her.

"Hi, Korra." Jinora's voice was cautious, as if she was afraid Korra would snap if anyone tried to converse with her. But of course Korra was more than thankful she at least had something to distract her from the oh-so-everlasting pain she couldn't withstand in her swelling heart.

"Hi." She replied with the same hoarse voice that she greeted Mako with.

After a few minutes of silence filled with the uncertainty of what to say next, the 12 year old sat beside the young Avatar.

"Korra, do you want to hear a story I read?" The way Jinora said this reminded Korra of her own mother back in the South Pole where all they had for entertainment were tales of noble benders and mastering their bending.

"Um…okay." She replied with not as much enthusiasm.

When Jinora told a story, Korra noticed how well-rehearsed her retelling was and wondered if she had read them incessantly that she had unknowingly memorized the whole text. The story she told was of Aang and how he had his own downfalls and mistakes he made. Jinora told the story of her grandfather with so much love in her voice that it made Korra wish she had a grandfather like Aang. What was a pity though, was how Aang had never met any of his grandchildren.

Jinora then went on to tell Korra of the time when Aang was told he was the Avatar and how he had ran away because of how much he didn't wish to be. But it was his destiny to save the world. And even though he had hid in the depths of the ocean for a hundred years and came to accept his duty as the Avatar, he was really still just one kid.

And Korra was really just one teenager.

One teenager that had went through a horrifying ordeal.

But, she was the Avatar and selfless duty calls her to do what's right for the world, even though she couldn't bend even a puff of smoke or a droplet of water.

It was normal for Korra to suddenly be so consumed in her thoughts. She had never once thought things through before her air bending training with Tenzin. But, now, that she had nothing to do but think about things, she did them with immense concentration and normally losing herself in them that she would completely forget who she was talking to in the first place. Korra thought of Naga and how thinks might have been different if victory was theirs. How she wouldn't be in this mess if they had prevailed.

"Oh! And did you know Aang lost Appa at one point? It was really difficult to read because it was so emotional! Aang loved his bison and Appa was really all he had left of the Air nomads. You and Aang are really similar, Korra."

Jinora had stopped to look at Korra in the quickly darkening sky, waiting to hear Korra's opinions about the story she had told.

"Oh. Sorry Jinora I was…so deep in thought. But, what did you say about Aang and Appa?"

Jinora merely gave a small smile before repeating the story.

It was the kind of story that made Korra's heart tug and made her overwhelmed with emotions. After all, Naga was tamed by Korra herself and had been Korra's companion since she was a little girl. But she guessed it was much more painful for Aang because Appa was considered the last sky bison at that point in time. Story after story of Aang's adventures were bombarded at her until the sky eventually darkened.

"Jet died?"

Korra asked after Jinora had told her of the story when Aang and his friends went to rescue his sky bison at Lake Laogai.

"I guess so. It was really unclear." She assumed.

After reveling in the old stories of Aang and his adventures, the two sat quietly in the night and stared up at Yue shimmering with the stars above the devastated ruins of Republic city. All she could do was watch the distant battles go as she sat like the pathetic thing she was. So useless now without her ability to enter the Avatar state, that she would be shipped back to the South Pole like an expired food item brought back to the shop.

"Korra, you're going to be okay right? I heard General Iroh's conversation with my father and he was telling my father how the situation was getting better with all the sudden increase of benders volunteering to help in outnumbering the equalists. Things will get better. I hope."

With that Jinora stood up, bowed in an ancient fire-nation style, hugged Korra and walked back to the building for dinner. Her steps were quick and Korra knew that Jinora didn't want Korra to see her air bend her way to the building instead.

"Yeah. I hope so too."

Korra decided she liked how cold the cemented steps were and made it upon herself to lie there instead in the dark under the shimmering light of Yue. Tomorrow she would be shipped off and there was nothing she could do about it. Korra touched the scarf wrapped around her neck, reminding herself to take it with her back to the South Pole without Mako's consent. He'll be mad for sure.

With the first giggle she had in months, she allowed herself only this moment to bubble with mirth before succumbing back into the depths of her despair.


	3. Yours Truly

**HI HI HI. I know, I know. It took forever to update! I have to admit I've been putting it off, but I started feeling guilty and felt like I just had to finish this eventually. So here it is! The ending to my sucky installment. I know it won't be really awesome but I'm learning and I do need reviews for that so, reviews are welcomed! Also, thanks to those who have followed me and have liked my work even though it is rather amateurish. You are amazeballs. Oh and please forgive me if I overlooked some stuff. **

**All rights to the creators. (We want Book Two, Bryke)**

* * *

"I've tried everything in my power, but, I cannot restore Korra's bending."

She was afraid this would happen, but it didn't hurt her to hope that Katara could fix her up. Who did she have now truly? She had heard of the unmasking of Amon's true identity and although she was glad that it was all over, she had wanted to be the one to claim victory over Amon (who was actually,Noatok).

There was silence as she walked out of the room and she found the tension in the still air too unbearable to be in. The people she loved were watching her, and she made herslef closed to conversation by crossing her arms and focusing on the floorboards as if it was vastly interesting.

When snow appeared instead of another floorboard, Korra allowed herself to look up and break into a run. She heard someone call after her but she only ran faster. She didn't care if it was her parents or Katara or Mako or bolin.

She just wanted to run.

And run she did.

She didn't stop until she got close to the edge of a cliff, feeling equivalent to a child running away from a punishment. Was this a punishment? Was this her punishment for not saving Naga? Naga. Why aren't you here, Girl? Why aren't you here when I need you the most? Republic city needs its Avatar and the Avatar needs her pet polar bear dog.

Somehow she found this funny and couldn't help but let a croaky laugh escape from her sore throat. She was certain she was going mad. She wasn't just depressed now. She was mad, hopeless and lonely. She was the Avatar and now she can't so much as bend the tear drops flowing from her eyes. She watched them fall into the ocean far below and a sudden thought occurred.

It was only for a fleeting second until she realized that it would be stupid. But if she did, then the next Avatar after her would be able to replace her and the world would have their Avatar back. It seemed a logical and practical idea. And for the new Avatar to be borned into the world, she just had to take one step further and join Naga.

And then all will be right with the world.

_You're being selfish. Think about the people who love you, who don't think any less of you after everything that had transpired. _

_Think about it. Think Korra..for once, stop being so crass with your decisions like you always do and think._

She was really crying now. With her legs hugged tight to her chest. She cried for being unable to match up to everyone's expectations as an Avatar. She cried for the only friend she had in the compound. She cried for herself and for the humiliation that was so new to her.

How did Aang ever did it? He was 12 when he made the world peaceful again and she was 17 and powerless. Where are you when I need your wisdom, Aang?

The sound of footsteps behind her made her even more embarrassed to be caught bawling like an infant, and for a minute she was angry.

Why couldn't they leave her alone?

"Not now Tenzin, I just want to be left alone." Her voice broke when she tried to dismiss him.

"But you called me here."

She heard that voice before.

She spun around, and it was almost as if a new hope had blossomed inside her.

"Aang."

"You have finally connected with your spiritual self." He looked at her with admiration and a reassuring smile made her sorrows dissolve slowly.

"How?" She had only tried to understand the things Aang was trying to tell her in her head but she had no clue how she could call him out. That is, until now.

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change." His voice was roaring now, mixed with the voices of the past Avatars as they filled out behind him.

She knew their faces. Each and every one of them and in that moment she no longer felt so small.

Where Aang placed his thumb between her brows, she felt a familiar warmth between her brows, followed by a pulsing sensation that flowed from the top of her head to the bottom of her soles. Her vision blurred the same time Aang's eyes glowed and she wondered why everything was suddenly so bright.

What had once been a hollow void in her, was now filled with fire. The same fire that had danced in her every time she was armed with her elements.

She was back.

Before she knew it, she was already up in the air,displaying her elements with pride and power burning in her.

When her feet touched the ground, she realized that even though she was just a 17-year-old teenager, she had all the wisdom in her if she needed it and that she was never truly alone.

Remembering the faces of past Avatars before her, Korra felt as if she had been at the receiving end of a bear hug. She smiled to herself, almost a thousand emotions bubbled in her and when she turned to go, she realized Mako was standing far behind her, a look of utter love and awe in his usually stoic face.

Biting her lip, she remembered when she had kissed him once, but it felt like that memory didn't belong to her. Maybe it was because it happened so long ago- or at least it felt as if it happened very long ago.

She had made her way to Mako now, feeling his warmth as he pulled her into an excited hug, twirling her as her legs flung back.

She didn't want to say it, but her cheeks were flushed by the intensity in his golden eyes as he stared at her lovingly. They were enough to make her spill her darkest secrets.

And so she did.

"I love you too."

Half of her words she sent to her best friend, whose demise had shaken her to the bone, but even she knew she could not mourn forever.

She is, after all, the Avatar.

And a faint, heavily accented voice told her that her Air chakra dealt with love and was blocked by her grief for Naga. Her love for her pet polar bear dog still existed inside her heart and was reborn anew, in the form of a new love for Mako.

It was then she realized she was only just learning to be a proper Avatar and was far from achieving what Aang had. Even so, she was glad that she had people who loved her fiercely to guide her along her way to becoming a fully realized Avatar and far from being half-baked.

After she had seen to restore Lin's bending and made herself present in the small celebration that Bolin and her parents had thrown for her, Korra retreated back into her room.

She had wanted to escape the atmosphere of the party and decided to seat herself behind her desk to write a letter.

She remembered what Pema had said about writing her emotions down and felt this was just the time to do it. A lot had transpired ever since she left the Southern Water tribe.

She dipped the end of her brush into the ink bottle and began to write.

_Dear Avatar Aang,_

_I have you to thank for everything._

_ I'm not very good with sentiment but I hope we get to meet again soon. __Jinora had once told me a story about how you lost your Sky bison, Appa. I didn't pay much attention to how you must have felt because I thought that losing your companion was not as bad as having them die._

_Until I realized that maybe it **was** worse._

_Because at least I knew for certain that Naga had died. But, having them being missing? I guess it's worse because of the uncertainty. You probably had hoped he would still be alive, but there was a fear you held if he was dead. And he was the last thing you had to remind you of your people. _

_And Naga was all the company I had. _

_Mum used to say that when you lose something, it doesn't really leave you._

_I guess it is somehow true._

_I would really like to visit the spirit world one day. Jinora told me about the things she had read about the spirit world and I hope it looks as enchanting as it sounds. _

_Tenzin would probably get on my back to try meditating soon enough._

_But I'm sure it would be worth it._

_Yours truly,_

_Korra_

* * *

**Yeah..So I tweaked the original story and decided to exclude Mako telling Korra he loved her because I had this idea way before the end of the episode aired and I wanted it to be sort of as if she didn't need him to say it because she knew he just loves her. And plus the scene was kind of cringe-worthy(_but that's probably just me_). I hope you guys don't mind the way I end it off because this is really my first time ever and I like the way it ends.**

**Reviews would make my day, criticism would be brilliant too. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
